


A Ham and Cheese and a Peanut Butter and Jelly

by skamshit



Series: Love Spreads [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, How They Met, Other, its platonic dont worry, its pretty cute, this is always how i imagined it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Jonas befriends a timid blonde haired boy on his first day of elementary school.AKA: Jonas and Isak meet and bond over their hair.





	A Ham and Cheese and a Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Read the idea and the series in chronological order here:  
> Tumblr post: https://skam-season4.tumblr.com/post/162800503408/giant-cannon-compliant-fic
> 
> If y’all haven’t seen Tarjei as a child, I highly recommend you check out these photos real quick before reading this.  
> Photos: http://morelester.tumblr.com/post/162799776208/long-haired-tarjei

***

[[Thumbnail](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3PVNPSbaAYBY080S2NqNmxaNlU)]

 

*** 

Monday, September 5, 2005  
Jonas’s point of view  
Age 6

 

***

 

It’s the first day of school. Jonas is six years old and already bouncing off the walls in anticipation. He is so excited to learn new things that his energy is barely containable in the morning. He talks his mother’s ear off about meeting his teacher, making friends, and most importantly, getting good marks on his papers to hang up on the refrigerator. His mother has pressed a nice shirt in preparation for her sprightly son. She’s even packed a healthy lunch for him, consisting of a sandwich, an apple, a granola bar, and a little piece of chocolate as a treat.

After ten minutes of trying to interrupt her son and get him out the door, his mother exasperatedly tells him, “Jonas, you won’t even get to school if you keep talking! You’re going to be late!”

Jonas stops mid sentence and looks down, scuffing his shoe on the kitchen tile. “Sorry mamma," he says sheepishly, his small hands wrapped around the straps of his backpack. His mother smiles softly at her son and places a tentative hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his curls. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scold you. It's good that you're so excited. Keep asking questions and learning.” Jonas looks up at her, pouty frown slowly tilting into a shy smile.

“Mamma?” he asks hesitantly.

“Mmhmm?”

“I'm kind of nervous too”, Jonas mumbles quietly.

“Oh, honey. I promise you, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're such a smart boy. I'm sure you'll get sixes in all your classes and I will be so, so proud of you.”

Jonas’s mouth upturns just a little more at the encouragement before he speaks again: “It’s not the grades. It's the making friends part that I'm worried about.”

His mother squats down in front of him and stares hard into his eyes. “Jonas, you will make great friends. You know how I know this?” Curls bounce as Jonas shakes his head. “I know this because I know you. You are a kind boy. Lots of kids will want to be your friend because you are such a nice and funny boy.”

Jonas's smile becomes sincere after this simple encouragement. His mother then places bother her hands squarely on his shoulders as spins him around. “Now go. Get in the car. You don't want to be late and make a bad first impression, right?”

“Right," Jonas chimes decisively. And with that, he marches down the steps and holds his head high, ready to take on elementary school.

 

***

 

He walks into the classroom and is greeted by his new teacher. She has short blonde hair and is old (she’s actually relatively young, but to Jonas she's old). She bends down to greet him and asks his name. “Jonas Noah Vasquez”, he replies, puffing out his chest a little with pride. The teacher giggles amusedly at this, but he doesn't understand why.

She directs him to his desk, located near the back of the room, waiting for him with a crisp new name card and a fresh, blank notebook lying on it. On his left sits a desk with the name card Hedda Vignes, and to his right, Isak Valtersen.

Jonas turns around and gives his mom one last hug and a kiss on her cheek before he starts his day.

 

***

 

It's about three hours into the school day and Jonas decides he loves school. He's raised his hand in class to answer and ask questions more than anyone else in his class. He's partly overwhelmed, but mostly intrigued about all this new information that's suddenly been thrown his way in one day.

It's around this time that the class breaks for recess in the schoolyard adjacent to the building. Jonas quickly finds a group of kids to play with, mostly just kicking a football around. A few of the boys who already seem to know each other whisper in Jonas's direction, but still when he glances their way. Eventually, one kid speaks up with a nudge to the ribs from his buddy, “Why is your hair so big and weird?”

Jonas doesn't know how to respond to this. He doesn't think his hair is weird. It's his hair after all, he's had it since he was born! A few seconds of silence set in before another boy chimes in, “Yeah. It's all curly and bushy. Why don't you cut it?”

Jonas's gut instinct is to throw the ball he has at the kid, but he remembers what his mother told him to do if he got upset. So, Jonas takes a deep breath, slides the ball over to the kid next to him, and walks away. He sits on a bunch nearby sulking.

A few minutes pass with Jonas watching the game and longing to be a part of it, when another child cautiously walks forwards. He is shorter than the rest of the boys, and skinnier, with long blonde hair that looked like a girl’s, and is dressed in a shirt that looks too big and sneakers that look too tight. He is the boy that sits to Jonas's right in the classroom.

The group of boys suddenly stop kicking the ball around, one boy catching the ball under his foot and bending down to pick it up. Another boy next to him speaks up, and directs in the general direction of the skinny blonde boy, “What do you want?” The blonde boy scuffs his too-tight-looking sneakers on the asphalt before asking, “C- can…. Can I play with you?”

The boys in the circle exchange looks. “We don't let girls play football with us.”

Jonas sees this exchange, and he is having none of it. As more and more of the boys join in the teasing of the blonde boy, Jonas walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder. The boy, who was previously staring at the ground with an almost ashamed expression, snaps his head up and his eyes go wide at the sight of Jonas speaking to him.

“You can play with me.” Jonas says simply. He sees the boy's wary expression, and though he doesn't understand why anyone would be suspicious of him, he offers a small, soft smile regardless. The blond boy lifts his head and two pairs of green eyes lock. He smiles back and nods. The two retreat to the opposite side of the schoolyard, but before Jonas sets the ball down on the pavement, he sticks out a hand at the other boy like he’s seen his mother do when she meets new people.

"I'm Jonas."

"Isak," the blonde replies quietly and shakily. They shake hands quickly and awkwardly, before Jonas clears his throat a little and speaks up again.

"Hey, don't worry too much about them," he says, nodding in the general direction of the other boys. "They were mean to me about my hair too."

Isak's shoulders lift up a little bit at this, as he relaxes around this new acquaintance. He seems to hesitate before deciding to speak again.

"I like your hair. It's so ...big! And dark! I wish my hair was like that." His voice is a little louder and a little stronger than last time he spoke. Jonas just smiles back.

"I like your hair too. It's looks so long! I bet it took, like, a hundred years to grow all that out! I bet it's really soft too." Isak and Jonas exchange smiles, a new friendship blossoming between the two. The next half hour is spent in comfortable silence as they gently kick a ball back and forth.

 

***

 

Lunch is right after recess. Jonas and Isak get separated when they line up to walk back inside again. After Jonas sits down at an empty table, Isak approaches with the silent question, can I sit with you, written across his face. Jonas offers a warm smile as a yes.

Isak plops down across from him as Jonas pulls out his lunch. He lifts his sandwich up to his face and is about to take a big bite - when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Isak looking down and fiddling with his fingers.

"Don't you have a lunch?" Jonas inquires. Isak shakes his head and quickly glances upwards, briefly meeting Jonas's gaze for a moment before looking down is something Jonas thinks is embarrassment. Without even thinking about it, Jonas reaches for the other half of his sandwich and hands it to Isak. When he doesn't immediately reach for, it, Jonas shakes it a bit and raises his eyebrows in encouragement. Isak leans forwards and accepts the offering, as the two boys exchange private smiles.

Jonas is about to ask why he doesn’t have a lunch, but thinks better of it. Isak takes a bite of the sandwich and chews for a moment before scrunching up his nose in displeasure.

"Is this ham and cheese?!"

"Yeah?"

"Ewww!" Isak says as he somehow scrunches his face up even more. "I like peanut butter and jelly better." Both boys start giggling at this, gradually laughing harder and harder until they're both almost in tears. Kids from other tables turn their heads to see what all the ruckus is, but all the spectators see is two boys screeching like hyenas about something that wasn't even that funny in the first place.

And for the most part, that's how their friendship goes.

 

***

 

When Jonas gets home from school that day, his mother asks how it went over dinner. He immediately launches into the story of how his first lesson went. After a few minutes when he’s finished the story, his mother asks if he made any new friends. Jonas looks at the floor before responding.  
  
“You told me I’d make lots of new friends, but most of the boys didn’t like me because of my hair.” He looks up to his mother, who has a worried expression on her face. He quickly starts talking again before his mother gets the wrong idea.

“But I did make one new friend. I met him during recess.”   
  
“Oh?” his mother prompts. “What’s his name?”

“Isak,” Jonas says, smiling fondly. “Isak Valtersen.”  
  
Upon hearing hearing Isak’s last name, his mother stiffens a bit, and looks at Jonas with an expression he can’t read.   
  
“And what is Isak like?”   
  
“Oh, mamma, he’s so funny! He sits next to me in class and the boys that made fun of my hair also made fun of his hair, because he has long hair like girls usually do, and we played football together, and we ate lunch together, but I had to give him some of my lunch because he didn’t have one, so he ate half of my sandwich but he doesn’t like ham and cheese, he likes peanut butter and jelly more, and then, since he didn’t like it, we started laughing and people were looking at us but it’s okay because they just didn’t get that it was funny, and he’s short and he wears funny shoes that look too small and his hair, mamma, did I tell you about his hair? It looks so soft and I really want to touch it mamma, but I don’t want to ask a rude question like I do sometimes, so I only told him it looked soft but I didn't actually touch it.” Jonas pauses to take a breath, but stops when he sees his mother’s expression. It seems to have softened throughout Jonas’s monologue. She leans forwards and strokes the side of his face.

“I’m proud of you, Jonas” she says quietly after a long moment of just looking at him. “You did the right thing today, by sharing your lunch with him. He sounds like a very nice boy, Jonas. I’m very happy that you made a friend. You should invite him over sometime.”

“I will mamma. I will,” Jonas tells her, and he means it, though he doesn’t understand why she suddenly became so serious.

The rest of dinner conversation flows easily between them before Jonas is shuffled off to bed.

 

***

 

The next day, Jonas leaves his house with a bagged lunch containing two sandwiches; A ham and cheese, and a peanut butter and jelly.

 

***

[[Prompt](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3PVNPSbaAYBMElsWURSQ3Blemc)]

**Author's Note:**

> So idk how obvious or not it was, but it was supposed to be like Jonas’s mom Knows about Isak’s mom to some degree and she’s like “oh shit that valtersen kid” but in no was is she like “Jonas, I don’t want you hanging out with him” if that makes sense? like she’s proud that Jonas took initiative to befriend him and stuff.


End file.
